George Fox University
George Fox University (GFU) is a Christian university of the liberal arts & sciences, and professional studies. It is ranked by U.S. News & World Report as a “Best Value” and as a top-tier master's-level university in the West. The university was founded in Portland, Salem, and Boise centers, and at other teaching sites in Oregon.http://www.georgefox.edu/about/glance/index.html George Fox offers numerous graduate-level degree programs, including psychology, business, education, and theology. Like many Christian colleges of late, GFU has enjoyed enormous growth in its student population, enlarging over 300% in the last 20 years.http://www.georgefox.edu/about/glance/history.html Programs noted for excellent faculty and/or facilities include business, theology/religious studies, nursing, engineering, psychology, and the sciences. Engineering and nursing are two of the most recently added offerings in the Bachelor's catalog. George Fox University is a full member of the Council for Christian Colleges and Universities. As such, students sign a "lifestyle" agreement, attend required chapel/current-event gatherings, and participate in service projects. No statement of faith or religious preference are required to attend, although the student body is overwhelmingly Christian.http://www.georgefox.edu/about/glance/studentprofile.html Faculty members and staff are required to sign a statement professing faith in traditionally Christian doctrines. The university hosts dozens of noted Christian speakers each year through twice-weekly chapel/current-event gatherings. Hundreds of students each year participate in Winter and Spring "Serve trips" throughout the Western United States, Mexico, and Canada. In groups of 8-20, students give a week of either break to provide volunteer labor for missions, homeless shelters, nonprofits, and other charitable causes. Faculty, staff, and students also participate in "Serve Day" each September. A weekday off from work and classes allows over 90% of eligible individuals the opportunity to volunteer in groups of 10-20 at local churches, schools, nonprofits, etc. performing manual labor and maintenance work. GFU is noted as a participant in the Richter Scholars program, which sponsors 15-25 students per year to perform original research.http://www.georgefox.edu/academics/richter/index.html Many large research institutions including Dartmouth College, Yale University, and the University of Chicago also receive Richter Memorial funds for similar programs. George Fox offers an extensive study-abroad program allowing academically-eligible students a semester of transferrable credit throughout the U.S., England (at Oxford University), Spain, France, Russia, Africa, and other destinations. Students work in special programs alongside students from other CCCU institutions, and semesters abroad usually include significant travel and cultural components. GFU is a center for Quaker thought, although less than 15% of the student body are Quakers,http://www.georgefox.edu/about/glance/studentprofile.html and houses an extensive library of historical Quaker and non-violence literature. The Northwest Yearly Meeting gathers each summer on campus and is headquartered adjacent to GFU. In 1984, the university founded its Center for Peace Learning, now known as the Center for Peace and Justice, as an outgrowth of its connection to the Friends peace testimony.http://www.georgefox.edu/offices/peace_justice/ Notable Faculty *Mark Hatfield, former Oregon governor and US Senator, teaches one class per term at George Fox. *Paul N. Anderson, professor of New Testament, is internationally recognized as an expert and authority on the Gospel of John and the New Testament in general. References External links *George Fox University Official website *George Fox University School of Professional Studies *George Fox Evangelical Seminary Category:Quaker schools }}